A number of methods have been developed to reduce wrinkles and minimize fine lines. Some of these methods include active ingredients such as antioxidants; agents that act by neurotransmission inhibition in nerve cells such as botulinum toxin (Botox™) (Allergan, Irvine, Calif.), thereby relaxing contracted muscles; agents that accelerate the cell renewal process such as hydroxy and fruit acids like retinoic acid; emollients such as shea butter; skin plumpers such as hyaluronic acid; fillers such as collagen; light-diffusing pigments and microspheres which create the illusion that wrinkles have disappeared. Other methods have been developed to reduce the appearance of pores, skin surface unevenness and imperfections and the like. Some of these methods include skin lightening agents, and filling and camouflaging the skin.
Unfortunately, many cosmetic foundations and make-ups actually accentuate wrinkles and fine lines due to migration of the pigments into the wrinkle crevices. Other products cover the skin imperfections but create an unnatural, caked-on appearance. Others, such as mica, reflect rather than diffuse and scatter light, thereby resulting in a shiny appearance. Additionally, some of these methods are not immediate, requiring days and weeks of continued use to see effects. Others are invasive, requiring injections, patient discomfort, and may entail redness, swelling and other side effects.
Foundations in the form of oil-in-water emulsions are well known. However, these compositions merely cover the skin and often impart a white cast to the skin. Attempts have been made to provide foundations which result in either optical blurring or space filling, but not both.
Therefore, the need exists for alternative methods to provide a natural and smooth appearance to the skin with visible reduction in wrinkles, fine lines, pores, and skin imperfections but which overcome the problems associated with previous methods and compositions and would represent a significant advance in cosmetic art.
The present invention fulfills such a need. The inventors have discovered that fractal particle gels containing a refractive index matching polymer (as herein described) can be incorporated into a cosmetic formulation, which, when applied to a biologic substrate such as skin or lips, creates a film that is both optically blurring to diffuse the transmission of light from the surface of the film, and space filling to effect smooth skin surfaces and thus conceal fine lines and wrinkles. None of the existing art provides the advantages and benefits of the present invention.